Änglar dör inte
by Shantari
Summary: Ron måste hantera förlusten av någon han älskar väldigt mycket. RonLuna.


**Författarens tjat:** Det här en historia jag skrev i somras på engelska, men som jag nu tänkte översätta. Varför? Därför att jag måste erkänna att det är ganska kul att fastän svenska är mitt modersmål så skriver jag ändå så all min fanfiction på engelska. Och därför att det borde åtminstone finnas en Ron/Luna-fic på svenska är på ff, när de nu så vänligen tillåter icke-engelska historier. (För jag har kollat, det här **är** den första svenska Ron/Luna-ficen!)

Ganska sorgsen historia, som innehåller en karaktärsdöd. Jag lovar att översätta något glättigare senare.

**Författarens undanflykter:** Jag äger inte Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Dödsätare, eller något annat som först dök upp i Harry Potter böckerna. Jag heter inte Joanne Rowling, och tjänar inte pengar på det här. Allvarligt, jag gör det här för skoj snarare än profit.

Och innan folk blir helt tokiga på mig, här är historien:

Änglar dör inte.

Vinden blåste i mitt ansikte. Mjukt och varsamt, den svalkade mina kinder och rufsade till mitt hår. Det var en grå dag. Moln täckte himmelen, utan att släppa förbi en enda stråle av ljus. Jag fortsatte att gå, högtidligt klädd i en mörk kostym, hållandes en bukett med blommor i min högra hand. De var prästkragar, hennes favorit sort. Jag hade bestämt mig för att inte komma till begravningen. Så som det var, kunde jag inte stå ut med att vara nära andra människor. Speciellt inte mina två nära vänner som hade funnit lycka i varandras armar. Det gjorde mig vansinnigt avundsjuk. Inte för att jag älskade henne, vilket jag en gång trodde att jag gjorde, utan för att de hade vad jag hade en gång haft och nu förlorat för alltid.

De ifrågasatte inte mitt beslut, och hade helt enkelt låtit mig vara. Alla gjorde så nu. Jag trodde inte att de förstod mig eller hur jag kände det, men kanske förstod de att de inte kunde förstå. Att ingen till fullo kan förstå vad det betyder att finna kärlek och sen så plötsligt förlora det, för alltid borta och aldrig fullbordad. Jag har aldrig varit en grubblande typ, när jag känt någonting, har jag alltid uttryckt den känslan. Det är helt enkelt sån jag är, lika eldig som färgen på mitt hår. Hon hade varit lika mystisk och lugn som sitt namn. Jag kom ihåg när jag först insåg hur jag kände om henne. Hon hade pratat om en av de där fantiserade varelserna som inte fanns på riktigt, och jag hade vänt mig mot henne och sagt:

"Hur kan du över huvud taget tro på det där skräpet? Det finns inte det minsta bevis och det vet du!"

Hon hade bara vänt sig om och tittat på mig, hennes smutsblonda hår kastat över hennes axlar.

"Därför att jag vill tro på det."

Jag kom ihåg att jag kände mig själv rodna, men kunde inte komma ihåg varför. Det kan ha varit för att hon såg ovanligt söt ut. Jag samlade mig snabbt dock.

"Men varför berättar du om de här grejerna för mig hela tiden?"

"Därför att du lyssnar på mig."

"Va?" hade jag frågat, förvånad av hennes svar.

"Alla de här gångerna när du kunde ha gått din väg, låtsats att du hade någonting annat att göra, så har du stannat hos mig och lyssnat på mina berättelser. Du har aldrig trott på någon av dem, men du har åtminstone stannat och lyssnat. Så jag går till dig, för jag vet att du skulle aldrig gå ifrån mig."

Hur mycket jag än hade velat förneka det, så insåg jag att jag inte kunde. För det var sanningen, lika enkelt som så.

När jag insåg vad jag hade hållit på med, så började jag undra varför. Varför lyssnade jag på henne hela tiden? Så svårt som det var för mitt huvud att nå ett svar, var det plötsligt fullkomligt uppenbart. För att jag älskade henne. För att jag ville vara nära henne och lyssna på hennes röst. För att hon gjorde mig till något mer. För att hon gjorde mig hel. En tid efter det, lyckades jag samla till mig modet att berätta hur jag kände för henne. Men just som jag försökte få ut orden inom mig, under beklagansvärt misslyckade försök, satte hon sin hand på min axel och sade:

"Jag vet."

Och sen kysste hon mig, och jag kysste henne tillbaks. Från det ögonblicket var vi omöjliga att separera. Bara lektioner kunde hålla oss ifrån varandra. Hon gjorde mig lyckligare än någon annan hade gjort.

Jag tittade upp på molnen, och hoppades att regnet kunde vänta för ett tag medan jag gick igenom fältet full med ljung. Sedan tittade jag framför mig över fältet och såg en gammalt ek. Hon hade skrivit i sitt testamente att hon ville begravas vid den eken. Jag kom ihåg hur obekväm det hade gjort mig.

"Varför behöver vi skriva det här?" frågade jag henne då. "Vi är inte gifta än, vi kan ta det när vi kommer dit."

"Och ifall vi aldrig kommer dit då? Vad händer ifall du eller jag dör i kriget? Han-som-inte-får-nämnas brukar vanligen döda de som står emot honom."

"Säg inte såna saker," svarade jag, och tog tag i hennes axlar. "Du vet att jag inte tänker låta honom döda dig. Du vet att jag inte tänker låta mig själv dö! Inte när jag har dig…" Jag kunde knappt titta på henne, rädd att tårar skulle falla ner för ansiktet och visa sig själva för henne.

"Ronald," sade hon med sin lugnande röst. "Jag vet det. Men min mamma visste att hon inte skulle dö medan hennes dotter bara var ett barn." Hon började klappa mig på ryggen, och dra till sig mig. I gensvar drog jag henne ännu närmare. "Vi vet alla möjliga saker, men till slut inser vi att vi inte vet något alls. Du kan inte säga att du aldrig kommer att dö, därför att då skulle du ljuga."

Jag visste det, och ändå kunde jag inte tillåta mig själv att erkänna det. Så jag höll henne på det viset för en lång stund, och sen skrev jag mitt eget testamente. Vi båda visste faran i att slåss med Du Vet Vem, och hon hade rätt, det fanns ingen poäng med att försöka förneka det. Det enda som fanns var att förbereda sig för det.

Det hade varit en hemsk strid, och det blev bara värre. Folk höll på att dö överallt, på båda sidorna i kriget. Hon och jag hade kommit ifrån de andra, kämpandes för våra liv. De träffade hennes ben med någon form av förbannelse, så att hon blev väldigt skadad. Jag försökte få henne bort därifrån, fly bort med henne så att jag skulle kunna ta henne till en Helare. Genom att kasta förbannelser som en galning, så hade jag lyckats att fälla flertalet av dem. Jag drog hennes arm över mina axlar och började springa, halvt bärandes henne till säkerhet. Men det visade sig att jag inte varit så tursam som jag trodde. En av Dödsätarna hade kommit till sina sinnen för snabbt och kastat en förbannelse över min stackars Luna. En dödande förbannelse. Jag hörde honom muttra de förbjudna orden och kände hur hon blev tyngre. Jag tittade på henne och mot min vilja insåg jag vad som hade hänt. Med mitt ansikte fastlåst i chock, vände jag mig långsamt om och stirrade på honom. Jag kastade bort min trollstav, skrek och började springa emot honom. Vad jag tänkte på? Antingen döda honom med mina egna händer, eller låta honom döda mig. Vid ögonblicket, var båda alternativen acceptabla. Mitt hjärta var fyllt med hämndlystnad och känslan från att vara separerad från den jag inte kunde leva utan.

Men ingendera hände. Han befriade mig inte från helvetet att leva när inte hon gjorde det. Jag dödade honom inte i ett vekhjärtat försök att fylla hålet i min själ. Harry Potter, min bäste vän, attackerade Dödsätaren och lyckades slå ut honom innan jag hann komma nära honom. För ett ögonblick kunde jag bara stå och se vad som hade hänt. Men sedan vände jag mig snabbt om och hoppade på Harry. Förvånad av mitt underliga beteende, hann han inte använda sin stav mot mig. Jag var överallt på honom, slog honom varstans jag kom åt. Jag var helt ifrån mig, tänkte inte på vad jag gjorde. Den enda tanken som fanns i mitt huvud var att den här personen, min vän eller inte, hade varit i vägen för mitt hämnande självmord, och att han måste straffas. Han var tvungen att känna den smärtan jag kände. Naturligtvis låg han inte bara still och tackade och tog emot, jag fick allt min andel slag jag också. Medan vi slogs utan anledning, dök min andra bästa vän upp. Hermione Granger. Hon drog fram sitt spö och separerade oss med en trollformel.

"Vad är det med er två?" skrek hon åt oss, upprörd över vad hon hade sett. "Varför slåss ni mot varandra?"

"Han var … i vägen ... för mig!" muttrade jag mer eller mindre fram. "Han slog ut min motståndare innan jag hade en chans att…"

"Ron, han var på väg att döda dig," sa Harry, medan han tittade på mig underligt. "Jag kan inte förstå vad du tänkte på. Du hade ingen trollstav, du sprang rätt emot en Dödsätare som faktiskt hade en trollstav, och du säger att JAG tog bort din chans att slå ut honom? Det var rent självmord, Ron!"

"JAG VET!" skrek jag medan jag föll ner på mina knän. Med mitt ansikte i händerna, började jag gråta, överväldigad av allt som hade hänt.

"Vad hände, Ron?" frågade Hermione försiktigt. "Var är Luna? Hon var väl med dig?"

Berövad förmågan att prata, kunde jag bara peka mot kullen bakom mig. Jag ville inte titta själv, men en kristallklar inre bild formades inom mig när jag hörde henne flämta. Nära toppen av kullen, med sitt långa blonda hår utspritt över ryggen, låg en tonårig häxa, som inte rörde sig något mer. Samtidigt som den inre bilden formades kände jag något växa inom mig, tills jag var tvungen att släppa ut alltihop med ett öronbedövande vrål.

Kriget hade redan tagit slut den dagen, men det hade varit för sent. Min ängel, som gav mig styrka och kärlek, var inte med mig längre. Jag tittade på hennes gravsten framför mig, jag hade hittat henne till slut. På den stod det:

Luna Lovegood 

_Född 1981_

_Död 1998_

_Älskad under sitt liv_

_Sörjd efter sin död_

_Dotter, vän och fästmö_

Skriften verkade alldeles för kortfattad för mig, som att det räckte för att beskriva en människas liv. Jag föll ner till mina knän, så som jag hade gjort för en vecka sedan, och lade ner buketten med prästkragar. Och sedan satte jag mig ner för ett tag, utan att veta vad jag skulle göra efter det. Innan jag visste det dock, började min mun att röra sig och ord kom ut.

"Hej Luna. Länge sen sist. Förlåt att jag inte kom till din begravning, men jag är säker på att det var fint. Det känns bara inte rätt att vara runt andra människor just nu."

Jag var tyst för en stund, satt och bara tittade på hennes sten medan tårar rann för ner mina kinder. Sen sa jag vad jag mest av allt ville säga.

"Jag älskar dig fortfarande, Luna. Du kommer alltid att vara den enda för mig. Du var min ängel, och min ängel kommer du alltid att vara. För du förstår, Luna, min mamma berättade en gång för mig när jag var liten att änglar aldrig dör. De bara flyger iväg. Det var vad du gjorde, Luna. Du flög iväg. En dag kommer jag att flyga med dig, men inte än. Jag tycker fortfarande att det var elakt av dig att skriva det i ditt testamente. 'Ronald får inte döda sig själv.' Vem skriver nåt sånt i sitt testamente? Men jag antar att det bara var din vanliga föraning, du visste vad jag skulle tänka innan jag visste det. Jag antar att jag inte har något val än att lära mig att leva utan dig så länge som jag lever. När jag dör, så kommer vi ha mycket att gå igenom och prata om. Men för nu, så säger jag farväl till min ängel som flög iväg."

Och med det sagt, stod jag upp på mina knän och kysste gravstenen som hade min älskades namn inristat. Medan jag reste mig upp och vände mig för att gå, så tyckte jag att jag kände något i vinden. Någonting underligt bekant. Jag ryckte på mina axlar och började gå hem, vetandes om att jag nu till slut var tvungen att ta itu med att planera min framtid utan Luna.

Jag såg honom lämna min grav bakom sig. Varje ord han hade sagt skrevs varsamt ner i djupet av min själ. Min kära underbara Ronald, inte alla änglar flyger iväg. Några stannar kvar för att vaka över dem de älskar. Jag vill att du ska leva, min älskade, så att jag kan leva med dig. Jag vill vara med dig så att jag kan se dina triumfer, ge vad tröst jag kan till dina misslyckanden, och alltid älska dig. Jag kommer att vara där medveten om att jag inte kan leva med dig. Men jag kommer att bära den bördan, precis som du kommer att bära bördan av att leva utan mig. För det är därför änglar finns, och jag är och förblir din egen ängel. En ängel som aldrig flög iväg.


End file.
